Top Nine Reasons why Dawn is the most dangerous villain out there
Top 9 Reasons Why Dawn Is The Most Dangerous Villain Out There Dawn Senju is very beautiful and extremely powerful. She makes her first appearance in the Marvel Cinematic universe and she was portrayed by Emma Watson. The character has been depiticed in flim, comics, and media as mentally ill. Her powers and emotions are conjugated together making her an unstable force to be reckon with. Here are 9 reasons why Dawn is the most dangerous villian out there. 9)She has an evil lineage that starts with her grandfather Dawn is the daughter of Thanos, The Mad Titan and Death itself. She is also the niece of Dormannu and the estrange goddaughter of Galatctus. Her grandfather is the Chaos King himself the manifestation of Nightmares and Darkness, Amatsu Mikaboshi, the enemy of Thor. 8) Her emotions As said before, Dawn's powers and emotions are conjured together as a result of being the daughter of Thanos and Death itself. If she feels too strongly about her emotions, she will destroy the infinite megaverses and Outverses making her feelings and emotions(powers) dangerous to the infinite existences. 7) Her Mental Illness As revealed in Season 2 episode 16, Dawn has many mental illness such as Bipolar disorder, Psychosis, Acute PTSD,PTSD and Depressive mood swings since childhood as stated by Thanos and Dormannu. 6) Her History Dawn is the daughter of Thanos and Death itself. The Celestial gods stated Dawn was too dangerous and a potential threat to all life and omni-existences that is the infinite megaverses and Outverses so they exiled her and sent Dawn to Earth where she could properly learn how to control her infinite and immensely powerful abilities. 5) Her Chaos Manipulation (Reality Wrapping) Dawn has complete control over the infinite nexus of the infinite megaverses and Outverses. She can alter history, release dream/nightmare into reality, travel back in time and change the fabric of the megaverses and Outverses. With her mental illness and her knowledge/power over multiple timescapes, time, space, inter dimension, dimensions and realities could have devasting results. 4) Her Father is Thanos And Her Uncle is Dormammu She is the biological daughter of Thanos, the Mad Titan and she was adopted daughter of Minato and Kushina after they found her near the woods after the events of her past life. 3) She Has Empathy, Telepathy, and Telekinies She has immensely powerful telekienes, telepathy and empathic abilities. She could move/rearrange objects/people at once at a submolcular/molecular/atomic/sub-atomic level, read minds of everyone/animals/technological objects and can alter/negate the emotions of her opponents rending them useless and null. 2) Her Immense Power Over All Of The Elements Dawn has complete control over all of the existing elements of the infinite megaverses and outerverses. For example she can create extremely powerful water sprouts, waterfalls, typhoons, vortexes, hurricanes, funnels, tornadoes, whips, tsunamis, storms, and oceans without any near water source, She could use her immense power over Darkness to trap her enemies in a Nightmare State, has control over natural or unusual weather patterns, can create powerful earthquakes, mudslides, sandstorms, tornadoes, ice storms, funnels and etc. 1) She Has The Power To Create/Generate/Control/Destroy The Infinite Megaverses And Outerverses With One Finger Dawn is the supreme ruler of all life,existences, power, death and knowledge of the whole megaverses and Outverses. She was the one who created the infinite Megaverses and Outerverses and she also has the power to destroy life and death. Combine with immense and infinity powerful abilities/knowledge and her mental illness could have devasting results to the infinite Megaverses and Outerverses.